


Morticia and Gomez

by IOnlyWriteKinkandFeels



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Aroace jug or bust, Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, Based off events from the authors life, Brooding, By being qp, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fuckin soft platonic small kisses, Gen, Implied Relationships, Its more a companion piece than a prequel or sequel, Jarchie - Freeform, Jug is aroace but archie is both romantic and sexual, Jughead jones broods, M/M, Mention of betty, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Queer platonic jarchie, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sort of can go with my fic safe to explore but dont worry about it tbh, but they make it work, ig?, qp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOnlyWriteKinkandFeels/pseuds/IOnlyWriteKinkandFeels
Summary: Jughead Jones is self reflecting a million miles away, and Archie wants him in the right here and now. He'd do anything for his broody brunet, even play his game and lose.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Morticia and Gomez

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off some introspection of myself as an aroace person who strongly identifies with Jug, as well as personal experiences I have with my qp partner. She can dish it out but she cant take it, and its absolutely the best.

Jughead felt something when he was with Archie. Well, he felt lots of things, really. But right now, as he sat in his stupid college dorm with archie on the couch next to him, tv on but ignored as they enjoyed each others space passively, dare he say cuddled up together? It felt like peace. True companionship. Like his mind quieting enough to let him finally rest. 

He wonders when it started, or if it ever did. He's always known Archie, their dads knowing each other and staying close before the incident. He'd also always known Betty, and he thinks that his relationship with her is both similar and completely different from what he has with Archie. Archie needed different things than she did from him. Hell, Archie was needier in general, he found. But it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, now that Jug knows how to help. 

Figuring out his limits with Archie was a rather interesting time with both of them, with figuring out what Jug's soft limits were instead of his hard ones, and what Archies needs were instead of his wants. How they could slot together in theory, and then in practice. It felt like Jughead himself was just all hard, sharp, jagged edges. He's not even sure what prompted him to say yes. 

Except he is. Jughead Jones was selfish. He didn't much understand intimacy in most contexts, but he had such an odd fascination with it. Getting to know things about those close to him in ways he hadn't before, being able to understand them, be trusted with things about them, it gave him this odd sense of satisfaction. To know more than was known about him. To give even if it meant he couldnt get as good as he gave, because he was so stingy with himself. 

He didn't know how to let people know him. Trust them. It felt as though with every piece of himself he gave, he picked up another thing to replace the distance with on accident. It happens when you're the peculiar kid in a small town, that's just the way it's got to be, he guesses. But with Archie, he's trying his best. 

"Where you getting to?" Archie asked gently, rubbing at Jug's arm to coax him back to awareness slowly.

"Nothing important." His lips said before his brain could agree.

But the sad truth was he's almost glad his reply was automatic. He didn't want to explain where his thoughts lead him. Sound so distant and calculating. 

"You can always talk to me if you decide it is." Archie hummed, clearly not convinced. 

"I know." Jug nodded.

"You just look so...stuck in your head. Trust me?" Archie asked. 

Jug couldn't help but be suspicious, but indeed nodded his consent. He was pulled into Archie's lap, a straddle as Archie guided Jug's hands to go around his neck. 

Jughead watched him a moment, taking a hand from Archie's neck to cup at his face. It was intimate, and sudden. Jug never sat on Archie unless they were going their approximation of fooling around. He waited to see what the red head had in mind, almost uncomfortable and definitely curious.

Archie maintained eye contact, trusting and determined as the moment between them turned more serious.

"Arch, whats this about?" Jug finally asked after the rather uncomfortable pregnant pause.

"Just making sure you're with me before we start."

Jug was definitely curious now. "Start what?"

Archie pulled Jug down to press a kiss to his forehead, before moving down to his nose, cheeks, and down his arms, slowly. Jug watched, entranced, and almost amused. Archie was setting himself up for failure, on purpose.

Archie was the romantic between the two of them, and he always had been, really. The day he'd taken Jug's hand and gently kissed at it as the watched an Addams Family movie, lavishing him in attention and love like Gomez did to Morticia in a moment of inspiration; his own face heating as Jug watched curiously, was definitely one to remember. Jug waited patiently until Archie was done, confused and calculating before he did anything. It took him about 2 days and Archie fretting over it before he gathered any real feelings about it. 

But finally, he decided it was fine, if not a little weird. 

He let Archie get all the way down his right arm before finally lifting him up by his chin and swooping in for a peck, and then kissing from his neck down to his hands to reciprocate. 

Predictably, archie flushed and squirmed. "Jug, this is supposed to be about you." 

"Isn't it?" Jug smirked through kisses on the inside of Archie's palm, holding him firm as he tried to escape.

"Juuuuggg!" Archie whined.

"Shhh, let me just get this knuckle, and this other one, and that one, and cant forget this one here, now can we, Arch?" Jug held back a chuckle.

Archie's face was scrunching up as he tensed like a tightly compressed, overloaded spring. "No! Thats so not fair!" 

Jug bit back a chuckle, trying his best to keep the act up as he swooped back up Archie's arm in a blaze of kisses to his cheek. 

Archie threw his torso back onto the couch without dislodging Jug, face redder than his hair and hands fumbling to not cover his face in obvious embarrassment. "Cheater." He groaned.

It was always funny, how Archie is always the one to start these sorts of things and be so affected by them when jug did them back. Being aroace was a lot for other people to really understand, Jug guessed, because being romantic and sexual was a lot for him to process. The kisses- well, he doesn't want to sound like a monster and say they mean nothing to him. But they'd never have an effect on him like they did for Archie. They just were, really. Jug could watch Archie peck kisses over his body all day and not think much anything about it. He knows that Archie, affectionate as he is, just wants to show Jug that he cares. Even if it's typically a romantic context, it isn't like that between them, like the lapsitting isn't. 

"You're just a sore loser." He smirked, lacing a hand into archies and giving him a peck on the forehead.

Archie got caught in the kiss, but its certain that he wanted to huff indignantly before the contact. "You're killing me." 

"So I am." Jug got off Archie's lap and pulled them to lay together, Archie on top of Jug.

Archie was still pouty, but he did calm down more at the idea of being able to bury his face into Jug's chest. "Its too cute." He mumbled.

"No, you are, because it gets you wrecked every time and you do it anyway." Jug smirked as he ran his hand through Archie's hair and the other rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"You're terrible. Violent." Jug could hear the absolute pout in his voice even as he steadily began to melt into jughead.

"You're the one starting what you can't finish." 

"Rude, much?" Archie tried to hold in a giggle.

"Always. My dad's serpent king, I got my bad boy from somewhere." Jughead shrugged, looking down at those red locks to check on him.

Archie snorted, honest to god. "Just like I got my all american boy from my dad?" 

"That's right, champ."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
